clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Awesome335/2
This is my talk page! Talk to me here! For my first talk from 4/30/11 to 7/23/11!, please go to User talk:Awesome335/1! For my third talk from 9/10/11 to 1/7/12, please go to User talk:Awesome335/3! For my fourth talk page from 1/7/12 to 11/18/2014, please go to User talk:Awesome335/4! For my current talk, please go to User talk:Awesome335! Sorry I got disconnected on CP . Can I see you on chat again ? Happy65 Happy Summer Vacation Back on Wiki I am back on the CP Wiki . Happy65 Brown and Pink Puffle The brown and pink puffles are not on the puffle list . Happy65 . RE 1. The Puffle list at the top of the page . 2. Can I become an admin ? 3. Can you go on chat so we can finish it Admin Request I have requested to become and admin on this wiki . Happy65 Admin Reqeust Can i be an admin. ~Trenten110~ Admin! Hey!I'll like to become an admin!If you do so, I'll ban the users who are making this wiki fall ex. DolceCopiiRomania! Terler (Talk) Chat If you are online can you go on chat . Happy65 Maybe UCT+0 Time Zone at 4.00 Admin Requests Awesome, I know some Admins have quit but I don't see any reasons to promote new ones. We have three active ones (you, me, Bman) and that is quite enough to undo vandalism and mistakes. [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 14:22, July 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Yes, I know we agreed on 7. But before you open Admin requests, you need to check with Bman and me first. I know we can't handle everthing ourselves, but I really don't think any of the current users are ready to become Admins. I don't want them to get false hope and start a war. [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 14:27, July 24, 2011 (UTC) ... Awesome, we already discussed this! You can't act independently here! Admins are a team. Bman is getting back today so you talk talk through this with him. I really don't think we need any more Admins. As I said before, I know we said we need 7 Admins. I don't think that's true anymore. I think we should limit the power so the wiki doesn't become a bragging house like when Tracotaper was an Admin. If too many people are Admins, it can be really confusing. I seriously think we shouldn't promote anybody else. [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 14:31, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Happy65 I know she could be ready, but Admins need to be really skilled. Even though she makes lots of good edits, she does not really use correct punctuation. That would be unfair to Tracotaper if we promoted her. I just really think you need to think this through. We don't need too many Admins. [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 14:33, July 24, 2011 (UTC) No! No, don't quit! I almost did the same thing a few weeks ago. We need at least three good users who are experienced with wikicode, spelling, and grammar to run the wiki. Of course we need your help! [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 14:37, July 24, 2011 (UTC) H65 Messages 1. can you go on chat now Happy65 Chat very Important message on chat ! . Happy65 Contact Please can you go back on chat now ? . Re: Haha :) I have experience of that because of when Terler and Tracotaper said they were quitting. I think the Project:Stamp is a great idea, but the only reason Happy put that Bureaucrat thought out there is because she/he wants to be one. I seriously think 3 is enough and that we need odd numbers to keep votes simple. [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 19:32, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Bad Contributor The Contributor with the IP 75.109.168.59 vandalized the Club Penguin page. I reverted it, but he probably will do it again. Please ban him. Star kirby12 03:43, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... Hi Awesome. I have seen the messages between you and Shrimp, and I would like to say some things. *Shrimp was right, I am not an active admin on the wiki, but I will check here occasionally. *I agree with the fact that we don't need a new admin. *Could you please show or tell me what Chill vandalized? *Also, Shrimp was right about the fact that the wiki needs 3 active admins to keep it running, even if it is the exact thing that is hurting the new wiki, but it's your choice. *Since you, Shrimp, and Bman will probably be here most of the time, I probably won't be able to talk to you guys as often, so please tell the others that if they need anything, they know where to find me. Please message me back with the issue about Chill whenever you get a chance. Have a great day. [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Wazzup Wikia! '' ]] 03:43, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Chat when do you want to go on chat ? Happy65 Now Go on chat now . Happy65 Admins Well, how about after a one-week period we see who out of the Admins have been active during that period. If none of them are active except us and Bman, then we will be the ones who vote. Whoever is active during the one week period gets voting rights. If it is an even number, then we add one Admin. Does that sound fair? [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 13:07, July 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: I'm thinking that on the last day of August, we check all of the Admins' pages. The ones that have not been active for two weeks or more (by active, I do not mean one edit a week)will be demoted. I think we'll just have votes whenever a problem pops up. Also, see this: http://clubpenguinwiki.info/wiki/Club_Penguin_Wiki:Stickers. It's a project I've been working very hard on, but nobody seems to like it... Do you think we should do it on this wiki? [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 20:07, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I'm sure you have noticed me vandalizing pages...I'm terribly sorry. RE: I've got the Stickers idea under control. About the Admin demotion, I think we should just look at every Admin's contributions and see when they last edited. (One edit in a week does not count as an edit- it must be at least five edits in one day to count.) Then, if they have not edited in two weeks, then we put a warning template on their page. If they don't start editing by August 1st, then they are demoted. Does that sound good? [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 22:02, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Old Admins? Should we demote the old admins or let them stay? [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 22:02, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Old Admins I also think that Seahorse should be an Admin, as well as Tigernose. Just keeping those four would be great. Then we have seven in case they want to come back! :) [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 01:13, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Old Admins Hey , I was looking at Hat Pop's New Wiki talk page and someone wrote block you . I dont know who it was because it wasnt signed . Happy65 Hi awesome Hi Awesome335, I just wanted to say that I AM OBEN109000! the vandal! I have returned! The idea of a Wiki is open contributions from interested parties. Is there some reason you keep deleting the pages I work on? - Jerry the Wombat CC Hey Awesome! I edited the CC so that it looks like Cadence wrote your message. Sorry if you don't like it... I just am trying to make the wiki more... "CP-ish". If you don't like it, you can revert the edit. Tell me what you think! I also changed the "You have a new message!" to "You have a postcard!" [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to me!]] 17:56, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Penguin of the Month-Happy65 Hi!I think that Happy65 can be the Penguin of the Month.I think because doing important edits, being kind, waking up admins to the chat and us also.I think I should nominate Happy65. Terler (Talk) PS:Team Blue's Rally Debut is coming back! Test Hello! This is your test account! Remember me? You were going to use me to test something! --A335 Test 22:01, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Vote! :) Please spread this template: Unblocking Chill On a change of heart?! As many people with the powers of enforcing wiki rules do, they base their bans and unbans on their own personal feelings. This is not such a good way to base bans. If a user is banned (and rightfully so) then they should serve the time they've been accused for, not unbanned because somebody had a "Change of heart." Mind comes before heart in these types of things. I hope you under stand, ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|''Bman2007Jazz]] '(Talk)' 16:08, August 2, 2011 (UTC) WSection Congrats on almost having 1,000 edits! :) The page you deleted, WSection2, was really important. It was the template for the main page! I restored it, but for some reason it's not showing up on the main page... [[User:ShrimpPin|ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to me!]] 13:07, August 3, 2011 (UTC) RE:Unblocking Chill He does not need to be permanantely banned, but he should get some time of punishment, like a month, maybe 3 weeks. His crimes should not be overlooked just because he did nothing to you or if he is loyal to this wiki. ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|''Bman2007Jazz]] '(Talk)' 21:13, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Admin request I would like to become an admin awesome, so tell me yes or no. RE: Old Admins I think all of them. First, we need to send them a demotion message in case they become active. What do you think? [[User:ShrimpPin|ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to me!]] 22:21, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Badges I think so. :) I talked to Bman about this- sorry about not asking you. Also, I started a project called Penguin Awards. It's where we three Admins nominate one good user each and the community votes on the best one. Each of the users get a template- What do you think? [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to me!]] 20:23, August 6, 2011 (UTC) New CPW Reply #818 To be honest about this, the "stub" template refers to the completeness of a page. There isn't a required amount of bytes for a page to be un-stubbed. The best idea of when to remove it is when there is nothing else to add to the article (and therefore, is a pretty much complete page). --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] 20:24, August 6, 2011 (UTC) New Message I have created a new message theme for the soccer wiki . It is you have new transfer rumours. Happy65 Soccer Wiki Important Message for Admins at Soccer Wiki . Thank You . Happy65 Soccer Wiki IMPORTANT MESSAGE AT THE SOCCER WIKI Soccer Wiki Bureaucrat Team Soccer I enjoy playing soccer but I really know nothing about the famous players or games. I can join to help vandalism, but I don't think I can edit the pages. :P [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to me!]] 20:47, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me You can't just demote me for that, I still do come on and when I am on, if I see vandalism, I will revert it, etc. Threatening to do something you don't even have the ability to do is quite rude to be honest. I am not causing any trouble at all, you are just doing this so you feel like you have more power over people, as in, less people are administrators. B-crats can not be demoted here unless there is a very good reason for it, as demonstrated in the past. Thank you and have a good day. Please do not further abuse your b-crat rights you have been given, thanks. --[[User:Seahorseruler|'Seahorseruler']] (Talk Page) 17:18, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism Hey Awesome! I really need you and Bman to help me! In the past two days, there have been LEVEL 87 VANDALISM ATTACKS (:P I just made that level up)!! Yesterday, LordMaster96, ClubPenguinMaster, and I had to stop twenty accounts. We blocked shrimppins, shrimppin 1, shrimppin 2, shrimppin 3, shrimppin 4, shrimppin 10, shrimppin 11, shrimppin 23, shrimppin 24, shrimppin 25, shrimppin 26, shrimppin 27, shrimppin28, shrimppin 29, tracotaper1, tracotaper 1, tracotaper 2, tracotaper 3, Bob6, and Bob5. It was one person who was evading our blocks and vandalizing. He was making accounts faster than we could undo the edits and block him! Finally we had to interrupt a Wikia IRC chat to get them to help. Today, we've had CensusX and three other users (whose names I forgot) vandalizing and cursing on various pages. I wanted to know how long we should block them. I say for at least a year. [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to me!]] 18:34, August 10, 2011 (UTC) It's Okay It's okay. We finally blocked that guy. :) [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to me!]] 13:33, August 11, 2011 (UTC) inactivity? I've got a real life! Been on freenode IRC (#defocus/#wolfgame) recently: 16:12 -NickServ(NickServ@services.)- Information on Tux (account Tux): 16:12 -NickServ(NickServ@services.)- Registered : Feb 14 01:17:49 2011 (25 weeks, 3 days, 18:56:27 ago) 16:12 -NickServ(NickServ@services.)- User reg. : Jul 02 23:14:20 2009 (2 years, 5 weeks, 4 days, 20:59:56 ago) 16:12 -NickServ(NickServ@services.)- Last addr : ~tux@wikimedia/Frozen-Wind 16:12 -NickServ(NickServ@services.)- Last seen : Aug 11 00:04:53 2011 (20 hours, 9 minutes, 23 seconds ago) 16:12 -NickServ(NickServ@services.)- User seen : Aug 11 00:04:58 2011 (20 hours, 9 minutes, 18 seconds ago) 16:12 -NickServ(NickServ@services.)- Flags : HideMail, EMailMemos 16:12 -NickServ(NickServ@services.)- Tux has enabled nick protection 16:12 -NickServ(NickServ@services.)- *** End of Info *** Scrollbars up 20:14, August 11, 2011 (UTC) About demoting Awesome335, You need support from others before demoting me. You are not a dictator, you are an administrator. I will start a demotion forum to demote you if you demote me again without support of the community (Even Shrimp Pin gave me some rights back, so he does not support my demotion). Do you see me just instantly demoting you because you are demoting me? No. I would have a vote, and see what the community thinks about it, unlike you. Lets discuss this instead of having a demotion war. Seriously, I don't want to start a demotion forum to get you demoted, but if you keep abusing your rights I will eventually. I want this wiki to be peaceful, and having a big argument over this is not helping anything. I have almost 3 years of experience, and you have what? A few months? I suggest you take my advice. Thank you and have a great day. --[[User:Seahorseruler|'Seahorseruler']] (Talk Page) 00:36, August 12, 2011 (UTC) : I sadly back Seahorseruler. I have 3 years of wiki experience and this is not the right way to do things. Case in point: 2 week demotions? I ponder at the thought of that, more logically you could wait 3+ months. Scrollbars up 01:06, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for your support on the soccer wiki . I have decided to let you keep your rights forever . Happy65 Vandal! Link: User:Crap10 ~The Plush (Talk!) 01:57, August 13, 2011 (UTC) RE:Congrats! Thanks! I actually haven't gotten the ability yet (I'm just assuming that it takes time), but I'll use it well once I get it! :D P.S. There's another vandal: User:You haven't won anything! That vandal... Uberfuzzy got him: Chris 'Uberfuzzy' Stafford, Aug-13 08:00 am (UTC): Thanks. The IP was blocked globally, and all 72 accounts of that user from that same email and IP were disabled globally. -- Chris Stafford Wikia.com, Community Technical Support Scrollbars up 14:38, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Meet on CP can we meet on club penguin ? Happy65 Server : oyster Room : Dock Happy65 Vandalism Patrol . ALERT There is a bad picture on this wiki . To find out more click on Talk:Ninja Mask . Do NOT Click on the picture . The Plush said It leads to a harmful site . Thank You . Pages with Bad picture : Club Penguin Wiki Ninja Mask The Befluttered Pages listed above have a bad picture Happy65 broken headers Hi, seems that the problem with your profile page is Template:Happy65s Vandalism Watch. It carries over too much from Recent Changes. It's best not to use that one :( Sorry -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 18:03, August 19, 2011 (UTC) - Actually I have been on this wiki before, but I didnt go on much. I usually edit minor spelling errors/grammar/punctuation. But I do add pictures and edit more important stuff if the page needs it. --Rotom Cliché 14:59, August 20, 2011 (UTC) No Idea i have know idea why your IP was Blocked . Ask Puggie if you want to know ? . I might have a chat with him to see why . Happy65 Ok When I get time to speak to Puggie , I will try and get you unblocked . Ok .Anymore Info about the block would be very useful.Happy65 PS : Do you know how to archive a talk Page ? PS : Send me a message on the soccer wiki to who Pug's nemesis is and I will tell you Pug's nemesis is JFK (John Fitzgerald Kennedy)--Terler 04:27, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Aaah . Dont Step Down Please dont step down . You are a big part of the wiki . Ive got an Idea . Post links to other user's talk pages and then It will be more of a community vote . Happy65 Awesome335, If you want to step down, Please do it when the amount of vandalism will be lower. Right now the Club Penguin Wiki needs administration more than ever. Penguin-Pal 11:05, August 24, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Penguin-Pal but I dont want you to step down . It is your choice If you want to step down or not though . Happy65 Also , Do you have a website or are you going to stay at the soccer wiki ? If you do have a website please give me the link or If you are going to stay at the soccer wiki . Just leave me a message . It would be good to meet on Club Penguin . Thanks . Happy65 Ok,Thanks . Happy65 Hi Hi , Its Happy65 . Is there any spam going on at all ? . I could help clean it up . Happy65 PS : Please Reply Marshmallow "Black:Marshmallow (how ironic)": That's actually not ironic, seeing as marshmallows are black when you burn them. --TDIFan13 (My Talk and ) 21:09, August 26, 2011 (UTC) NOTICE Hi, ! I just thought I'd let you know that the picture: DanielD.jpg, has screwed up. I had to delete and recreate the file. I wanted to inform you on this just in case there was any confusion. This has been sent to Awesome335, Cooldude254, and ShrimpPin. If there are any other Administrators that you think might need information on this, please send it to them. Thanks! ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|Bman2007Jazz]] '''(Talk) 23:10, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Please please can we meet on CP . You choose server and room . Happy65 Parties Can i run the parties page since Brook went to the new wiki . happy65 Thanks Thanks for the permission to run the parties page . Is it ok If i update it now . Happy65 Please Sign Please sign up to some parties . Thanks . happy65 Quick Question Is there any way to delete comments on blog posts? The anonymous you blocked swore on mine :P ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 19:28, September 1, 2011 (UTC) CPW Party(Plz come) All dont forget about the party today. The party will be after CP Reporters Party. Here are details: Here are other timings: British, Columbia, Canada: 11:00am Ontario, Canada: 2:00pm Shanghai, China: 2:00am Dominican Republic: 2:00pm Egypt:8:00pm Bahrain: 8:00pm Guam: 4:00am India: 11:30pm Ireland: 7:00pm Palestine: 9:00pm UK: 7:00pm Parties province i live in Ontario not telling witch part Username Color It be better if you have the codes in this wiki's Wikia.css to be this: ahref="/wiki/User:Awesome335", ahref="/wiki/User:Bman2007Jazz", ahref="/wiki/User:Cooldude254", ahref="/wiki/User:LordMaster96", ahref="/wiki/User:ShrimpPin", .admin { color: DarkGreen !important; font-weight: bold; } It takes up less space in the Wikia.css. :Actually, all MediaWiki is only accessible to administrators (it's protected all the way and cannot be unprotected). Even though it says Edit, I clicked it, and it brought me up to the View Source page, meaning I do not have privilege to edit that page. Anyways, I may be able to fix it up with admin rights (I won't do anything bad :P). Hehe. ::Done. And, I've removed my own rights. I've also added some Wikia Staff to the list, and updated the VSTF. ::Oh, and I didn't catch something. Would you remove Grunny from VSTF? Just erase that line. :) ::Darn. I gave you guys an outdated list. >.< Anyways, you can just go to the and and update it. Remember, if a user has a space in their name, use an underscore. Hey can i be admin--Supermariobro 04:57, September 4, 2011 (UTC) --Supermariobro 04:57, September 4, 2011 (UTC) CAN I BE ADMIN!? PLZ REPLY Indian Time Zone Hey, I'm attending but I need the time for Indian Time Zone of the CPW gathering.--Terler 10:08, September 5, 2011 (UTC) are u online, Join chat i need u BOPPER31415 IS ANGRY WHY DID YOU LOCK MY PAGE FROM EDITING! THIS IS UNFAIR!!!!!!!!! BOPPER31415 IS ANGRY AND DOESNT KNOW HOW TO EDIT PAGES PLEASE GIVE ME BACK MY PAGE! Ur a great editor here is my award. U deserve this Awesome from me Sdgsgfs Thanks for demoting me, and my response? What "decision" made you demote me? And I wasn't inactive, I was on chat a few days ago. I've been busy for a while now. Geddit? Scrollbars up 20:52, September 5, 2011 (UTC) : Okay, I got it out of Bman. But next time, give me more notice rather than noticing me and demoting me on the spot. Okay? Scrollbars up 21:18, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh Well He's just an annoying vandal. We already know his address, so if he does anything else, we can and will call the cops on him. He's wasn't smart enough to block his IP. :P Tell him that we know where he lives. If he asks, "where?" just reply saying "Cincinatti". That'll scare him enough. --[[User:ShrimpPin|ShrimpPin]]' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''Talk to me!]] Please Vote MediaWiki Welcome Message I have changed the MediaWiki Welcome Message from @sysop to @disabled, so if anybody gets a welcome message, it won't be randomized between administrators. Plush and I have done this. ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|''Bman2007Jazz]] '(Talk)' 21:13, September 6, 2011 (UTC) RE:Welcome Message We are testing it out. Trying to see if the script @disabled will actually work. At least, for me it's to get newbies to stop sending me messages about visiting their sites and meeting them on CP. My messages are getting spammed with that -_- ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|Bman2007Jazz]] '(Talk)' 22:03, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey I am Perry-Perry the Platypus,You can call me P,just ta make sure Leave a message on da platypus page -- Super Perry The Platypus Says Hey! Wheres Dr Doof?!!! You better give Perry a call! 02:42, September 8, 2011 (UTC) I would like you to un-protect my page. it also sounds like you are trying to vandalize it as well. How can I get the percentage under 90? Yes you can call me Perry,Not much,You? -- Super Perry The Platypus Says Hey! Wheres Dr Doof?!!! You better give Perry a call! 21:58, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Awesome335, Can you unprotect my page soon? Tomorrow it'll be below 40%. RE:Question He was spamming the chat by leaving and joining the chat, saying absolutely nothing. Doing this continuously made the chat slow. ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|Bman2007Jazz]] '(Talk)''' 15:10, September 10, 2011 (UTC)